


Good Enough for You and Me

by blue_jack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn’t stopped kissing Leonard for the last ten minutes, not for the ‘lift or public decency or anything as inconsequential as air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough for You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gadgetorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadgetorious/gifts).



> So caitri told me she was having trouble writing porn she’d promised gadgetorious, and I jokingly said, I’ll write it for you.
> 
> Yeah. >_>
> 
> So this is for gadgetorious from caitri by way of me.
> 
> Beta’d by the super sly and wonderful caitri.

They trip over something on the floor—damn Jim and his clutter—and it’s only by some miracle and a whole lot of stumbling around that they stay upright. Might have helped if they’d separated, but Jim’s got his hand down Leonard’s pants, has his hand on Leonard’s _dick,_ and yeah, he’s not letting Jim get away anytime soon.

Not to mention the fact that Jim’s got an oral obsession that would make Freud proud, so there’s no guarantee _Jim_ would have let go of _him_. He hasn’t stopped kissing Leonard for the last ten minutes, not for the ‘lift or public decency or anything as inconsequential as air, and Leonard can’t help feeling a little gratified by that fact. Nor can he help being gratified by what a crazy multitasking son of a bitch Jim is, even with his tongue, because he’s kissing and sucking and saying some of the filthiest shit Leonard’s ever had the pleasure of hearing, and he hates to admit it, but he doesn’t think he wants Jim to ever shut his mouth.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Bones,” Jim whispers into his ear, isn’t asking, just telling him how it’s going to happen, and fuck, that’s much sexier than it should be. He means to object, on principle if nothing else—can’t let the kid’s head get bigger than it already is—but he doesn’t get the chance as Jim says, “Tell me it’s been a long time for you.”

Jim’s hand pauses so he’s just holding him tight and then tighter, makes Leonard gasp and jerk his hips forward in shock.

“Tell me that you haven’t let anyone touch that sweet ass of yours in forever so that I have to stretch you open and make you take it.”

“Fuck, Jim!” He can’t say anything else, the image that flashes in front of him so vivid and real that he can almost feel Jim inside him already, hot and thick and unrelenting, and he grabs Jim’s head with both hands and kisses him like he wants to fucking crawl right in.

Jim returns the kiss just as fiercely, his hand starting up once again so Leonard’s thrusting against him, head swimming and chest heaving. Jim’s free hand peels the pants away, pushes and shoves them down Leonard’s hips and thighs, stops there, the bastard, and this time they do fall as Leonard trips over something else—damn it, Jim!—and goes down, and he decides it’s only fair to take Jim down with him.

There are going to be bruises tomorrow. Leonard lands on something suspiciously shoe-shaped, and he growls, yanks it out from under him and throws it fuck knows where, almost throws Jim right along with it when he knocks the air out of him, although thankfully, Jim was quick enough to get both hands out of the danger zone, because falling on Leonard’s chest is one thing, but falling on his dick is quite another.

Jim doesn’t even give him the chance to catch his breath before he’s tugging at Leonard’s boxers in order to get down to business, and Leonard’s amazed to discover Jim is actually _still talking_ , although he has no idea what’s coming out of that filthy, gorgeous mouth of his, what with his dick muffling the words and all.

Not that he’s complaining. It’s wet and hot and Jim’s tongue is doing some amazing, _amazing_ things, and the vibrations from Jim’s voice add just enough sensation to make Leonard’s hips buck off the ground, fuck good manners, and yeah, he’s pretty happy all in all.

Or at least he was. Until Jim stopped.

“What—?” Dumbfounded does not _begin_ to describe his current mental state. “What the _hell_ , Jim—”

“Flip over, Bones.” And he could kill Jim for the look on his face at that moment. Bastard knew exactly how close he’d been. _Kill_ him.

He doesn’t though, mostly because he’s looking forward to the sex, damn it all to hell, although it better be fucking _incredible_ to put up with this shit. He does let know Jim know what he thinks of his smug and sadistic ways, however, as he rolls onto his stomach. Vociferously. And at length. With a long and explicit string of swear words and various inventive death threats.

“Bones.” And Jim’s laughing at him. _Laughing._ “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“You damn well better, you—” He gasps at the press of Jim’s finger. It has been a long time since anyone’s done this to him, and it does burn, that initial stretch as Jim pushes in deeper, even with lubrication. Jim doesn’t stop until Leonard can feel his knuckles digging into his ass, and he moans, brow furrowing as Jim starts a slow in and out. He spreads his legs to make it easier for the both of them, but his pants are still around his thighs, and he can’t get them far, stops trying when Jim speeds up, stops doing anything but shivering and gasping when Jim rubs against his prostate

He swears he can still feel Jim’s finger, even when he removes it to presumably add more lube. His ass is damn well tingling from it, and it actually feels stranger to have it out of him than it did to have it in him. He shifts his hips to ease the discomfort, wants it back, wants to have Jim back inside of him.

“Fuck, Bones.”

He shudders as two fingers make the burn flare brighter.

“You should see yourself right now, the way you’re opening so beautifully for me, even though you’re so fucking tight. It has been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“None of your damn business,” he manages to croak out, clenches around Jim helplessly as Jim pushes still deeper until he’s found Leonard’s prostate again and plays with it as he pushes in the tip of a finger from his other hand. Leonard’s gasp is loud as he struggles to adjust, but not as loud as the sound of his groans as Jim stretches Leonard enough to accept his cock, even as he builds the pleasure up and up and up, until Leonard’s humping the ground and fucking himself on Jim’s fingers like he won’t ever get enough.

“Yeah, just like that, Bones,” Jim pants, pulls out with an obscene squelch, leaving Leonard open and aching. “You fucking take it so well.”

He lets out a hitching laugh at that, doesn’t bother denying it, not when he can still feel the phantom presence of Jim filling him, not when it’s all he can do to be patient and wait for Jim to fill him again.

Oh, _fuck_. Leonard’s fingers dig into the carpet as Jim’s cock breaches him, Jim’s thighs bracketing his own so Leonard’s legs are pressed together, and it makes him even tighter for Jim. He’d complain about the shivery pain, about how enormous it makes Jim seem inside of him, how he can feel every centimeter of Jim scrape against his ring of muscle until Jim bottoms out . . . except it’s so fucking, horrendously good that Leonard can’t say anything, can’t even breathe until Jim’s flush against him.

“Bones, _Bones_.”

The sound of his name on Jim’s lips, choked and urgent, makes his stomach constrict, makes him shiver and press back against Jim’s hips until Jim whispers his name again, the same as before, and starts to move, slow and thoughtful at first, but that passes quickly, not quickly enough for Leonard’s tastes, and Leonard finds himself releasing these humiliatingly breathy cries with each rough slam into him, his cock grinding into the carpet almost painfully.

His heart is pounding in his ears, louder and louder, and he wishes it would block out the noises coming from his mouth, never knew he could _make_ sounds like that, shameless and debauched and pleading, and he dips his head, bites down on his wrist to keep them contained. It’s only then that he hears the words spilling from Jim’s mouth, raspy and indecent.

“Gorgeous . . . way you give it up . . . fucking love it . . . hottest ass ever . . . around my dick . . . so tight . . . fuck, Bones . . . gonna break me . . . best fucking way to go. . .”

“ _Jim_.”

Orgasm careens into him without warning, fast and brutal, pleasure exploding in his gut, in his very joints, has him shaking and groaning, each brush against his prostate blinding and immense as Jim pounds even harder into him like he’s trying to come out the other side.

He can’t even move afterward, grunts as Jim collapses on top of him and rolls off, thank fuck. Jim’s skinny, but not _that_ skinny. He is glad though that Jim only goes far enough that he’s lying against Leonard’s side, his arm across his back. Not that he’d ever admit it.

“You okay, Bones?”

He snorts, doesn’t turn his head so Jim can’t see how much better than okay he is, sore and boneless, his ass throbbing in a way that makes him flush with embarrassment and something else. “Good enough,” he says gruffly.

He realizes he’s in trouble when Jim goes unnaturally still next to him. Leonard’s eyes pop open, and he starts to turn on his side. “Now, Jim—”

“Never let it be said,” Jim proclaims hotly as he shoves Leonard’s shoulder back down, “that Jim Kirk was a disappointment in bed.” He slithers down Leonard’s back before he can even protest that they’re not _in_ bed, and he didn’t mean it that way, damn it—

The first slide of Jim’s tongue across his opening, swollen and leaking Jim’s release, steals the words from his very mouth.

“Good enough, my ass,” Jim mutters, and it's the last thing Leonard makes sense of for a long time.


End file.
